justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Je sais pas danser
(2017) (France, Belgium and Switzerland) |artist = Natoo |year = 2016 |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Dark Pink |gc = Light Green |lc = Mint |perf = Ines Vandamme Background Dancers Shirley Domoison (Breakdancer) Julien Durand (Disco Ball) Nathalie Odzierejko (Natoo) |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouche|nowc = Natoo}} "Je sais pas danser" by Natoo is featured on for France, Belgium, and Switzerland on eighth generation consoles.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBSWtKKGANw Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with purple hair in a bun. She has a purple bra and a pink and yellow top with purple zigzag lines on it. Her glittery pants are mint blue with purple and green stripes, and have a purple belt with a sky blue eye. She also has glittery shoes that change color, because they're overwhelmed by the coloured floor. During the line Qu'ils m'ont crue/En cryse d'epylepsie, the pants turn purple and the top turns peach orange and aqua, following the beat of the song. Background The background appears to be a stage with a disco checkered floor and many screens. The singer herself, Natoo, surrounded by a paper outline, appear on the screens along with words (such as "Twerk") and elements referencing the lyrics in a paper outline (for example, many fake teeth appear during the line C'est pas d'ma faute/Si j'ai le style d'un retraité). During the chorus, the background behind the screens shows many patterns in yellow, green, and purple. During the second verse, a female breakdancer appears and dances along with the coach. In the bridge, a boy wearing a disco ball head dances along with the coach until the end of the song. The last chorus features Natoo's dogs on the screens, and Natoo herself on the left side of the coach. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Moves 1 and 2: Bring your hands down. Gold Move 3: Slightly bend down and move both of your arms in a circle backwards. Chrismarquesend.png|Gold Move 1 and 2 Chrismarquesend.gif|Gold Move 1 and 2 in-game Shakegoend.png|Gold Move 3 Animation (89).gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia * This is the fourth French-language song in the series. * This is the third song in the series by a YouTube personality, after Gibberish and Youth. * This is the second song in the series to feature the artist of its song in the routine, after My Main Girl. ** However, this is the first time the artist appears in person, while the latter appeared in pictures. * The preview gameplay for Je sais pas danser is the first to feature lyrics since . * This is the first time in the main series that a person was filmed without wearing white paint make-up. ** It is the second time, if the people in the background of Gentleman are taken into account. * The song's title translates to "I Can't Dance". * The routine was shot on July 28, 2016. Natoo went to Ubisoft Paris on that day where she shared videos of her visit via her Snapchat account, including behind the scenes.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZYlN16zemM * In the routine, Natoo is wearing the shirt from I Love It and a background dancer wears the disco ball head from the background dancers of Gentleman and Happy. * Two different outfits were designed for the coach at first. Natoo was given the choice of which one to use in the final shooting.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4sFivUgDhkE * Chris Marques, a judge in the French version of , is mentioned in the lyrics. * The background dancers of I Gotta Feeling and the chiwawas from ''Chiwawa'' can be seen on the screens. Additionally, the background recycles details from ''Sorry'' and ''Gangnam Style'', along with some lasers from ''RADICAL''. * This is the only Just Dance 2017 routine where the coach poses the same way in both menu icon and cover, and the third song in the series to have a code name inspired from the artist's name (after LimaGolf1 and KiloPapaDLC). However, this is the only one that directly mentions the artist. * The routine is a location-based song exclusive, meaning that if the player's console is detected to be outside of France, Belgium or Switzerland, the song will not appear in the said player's menu. Using things to try to get the routine such as VPN will not work. * In the bridge, the disco ball head guy appears on the screens with a black-purple shirt instead of a light blue one. * Natoo wears the dancer's outfit in the music video for this song; in other scenes, she also wears the crop top from ''I Love It'', the outfit from ''Love You Like A Love Song'' and the skirt from ''Chiwawa''. Other actors in the video wear some clothes from ''Sorry'', ''4x4'' (P4's head), ''I Kissed a Girl'' (jacket), ''Like I Would'', ''Bang'' and ''Happy''. * The music video uses a different version of the song, where a line is changed: Sur les clips '''les plus stylés' is replaced by ''Sur le clips '''de Beyoncé'. Gallery Natoo.png|''Je sais pas danser NatoSongInMenu.png|''Je sais pas danser'' on the menu NatooAva.png|Avatar 13737724 1778590069024027 6395938187395683155 o.jpg|Behind the scenes je sais pas dancer bts.png|Behind the Scenes (Breakdancer) je sais pas dancer bts 2.png|Behind the Scenes (Disco Ball dancer) je sais pas dancer concept art.png|Concept art Videos JE SAIS PAS DANSER! - Natoo Je Sais Pas Danser - Natoo Just Dance Unlimited Le Making Of de Natoo - Je sais pas danser ♫ Just Dance 2017 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:French Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Julien Durand Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Ines Vandamme Category:Shirley Domoison Category:Console Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives